Mobile devices often provide various mapping related features such as displaying a map view for a region. Further, users often have the option to enable the display of designations of points of interest. For example, for a map view of a portion of a city, a user may elect to display or search for restaurants or other points of interest through a user interface for a mapping application. As a result, the map view of the portion of the city is overlaid with designations for restaurants within the map view, for example, by dropping a pin and an information box next to the pin proximate to the location of a restaurant. However, in traditional map views as a user zooms in or out of the map view, some designations for points of interest may appear or disappear based on algorithms that select designations for points of interest to display based only on ranking information within a current map view.